Braxton Hicks
by IThoughtMYJokesWereBad
Summary: Annabeth is pregnant. Percy is overprotective of her and the baby. This can only end well, yes? One-shot.


**Disclaimer: All rights go to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.**

Braxton Hicks

Annabeth sinks farther into the fluffy cushions of the lounge room loveseat. Percy managed to tag along with her to work today, insisting that he needs to be there to "take care of her" at any moment's notice. Seven months ago, Percy's coddling had been extremely cute and welcomed, but recently, Annabeth's grown weary and annoyed with his constant hovering. It could be the pregnancy hormones or just her simply getting annoyed with her husband. Who knows? Either way, she tries to just go along with Perc's wishes, only occasionally blowing up at him when he pushes one too many buttons.

So here they are, sitting in Annabeth's little office, her flipping through schematics and him flipping through _What to Expect When You're Expecting_ (for the fourth time). She's made it halfway through an article on the pros and cons of Corinthian columns versus Ionic when strong arms wrap around her shoulders from behind. Annabeth smiles, leaning back against Percy's chest. "Hey, babe," he says, kissing her temple.

Silently, she grabs his hand and pull him around the couch to sit next to her. He obliges instantly, one arm wrapping around her shoulders on the back of the couch. His free hand rests on her swelling baby bump, as it always seems to do nowadays—even if his attention is kind of annoying, Annabeth still finds this particular gesture cute. "How's the building coming?" he asks, even though she had only been working for half an hour.

Annabeth smiles, eyes sparkling. "It's great. Currently working out the kinks with the column styles."

"Finally!" they hear Jane grumble as she walks into Annabeth's office and flops down in a chair across from them. "Hey, Percy," she adds as an afterthought, waving in his direction. He returns the gesture with a smile.

But Annabeth's smile soon fades as she feel an uncomfortable tightening in her lower abdomen. Her hand instinctually moves to rest on the spot, applying pressure to make it disappear. It feels like a period cramp, and she's startled by the sensation; Annabeth hasn't had these for a little over seven months now.

Annabeth's still mulling over this odd sensation when Percy speaks. "Are you okay?" he asks, concern shining in his eyes. He leans in close to her, anxious. Hesitantly, she nods despite the discomfort and confusion. Apparently that's not enough for Percy. "Are you sure? Could something be wrong with the baby? On a scale of one to ten, what are you feeling? Do you need some ice?"

By the end of his interrogation, the discomfort has subsided. Now Annabeth has a stitch in her sides from all the laughing she's doing. Annabeth clutches at her sides, doubling over with laughter. But she's not the only one; Jane is cracking up too. When they catch their breaths, Annabeth looks up to see Percy's worried and confused expression, which only makes the two women giggle even more. "Dude," Jane finally manages to get out. "She's fine."

Annabeth wipes a tear from the corner of her eyes as she giggles. "Just a cramp, Perc," she reassures him.

"I had those around seven months too. They're called Braxton Hicks contractions; basically fake contractions. It's totally normal," Jane explains.

Percy pouts, crossing his arms across his chest. "Oh," is all he says as he averts his eyes from both women.

Annabeth rolls her eyes with a small sigh. "Babe." She scoots along the couch to Percy's side once more. Curling her legs up under her, she cuddle into his side. "Perc," she says as she reaches up to play with his messy hair. "You're too cute," Annabeth says, twirling a strand around her finger.

Annabeth hears Jane chuckle on her way out the room, muttering something about Percy being a three-year-old. Percy huffs. "That wasn't funny. I was worried," he mumbles, still not meeting Annabeth's eyes.

Another sigh. "I know you were worried. You're worried all the time now. It's cute, babe, but it's okay to relax too."

Percy huffs again. "I just want to take care of you and our baby," he admits, disgruntled.

Annabeth's heart flutters in her chest. She grabs his chin, directing his gaze to meet hers. "I love you," she vows before she kisses him.

Percy cups her face delicately, tucking a strand of golden hair behind her ear. "I love you too," he whispers against her lips.


End file.
